percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Corey Hightower
Corey is the son of Ambrose Hightower and the Eris, Goddess of Discord and Chaos. History Corey was born in 1995, the son of Ambrose Hightower and Eris, and the younger half-brother of the clear-sighted mortal Lilah Hightower. At the age of twelve, his father was arrested for reasons that, somehow Corey cannot remember. Lilah, who was eighteen at the time, was essentially promoted to parent, at least for the next eighteen months. But Corey started having messed up visions about a man who was part horse and a girl watching from underground. They drove him mad, and he could not accept the chaos. Unable to cope with the visions, and unable to get his family to understand, Corey ran away. During his travels he encountered the Amphisbaena a two headed, snake monster. That was when he first met Del, the granddaughter of Demeter, and followed her to Camp Half-Blood. There, he was claimed by his mother, Eris. After doing some research about Eris Corey discovered serious horrors and made the decision to reject his mother's legacy, and to deal in order rather than chaos. Appearance Corey is a handsome teenager with curly blonde hair and deep blue (almost purple) eyes. He as a splash of freckles across his face and a birthmark on his forehead. Corey is athletic but not very tall, standing only 5' 6". He typically wears tight fitting shirts and skinny jeans. Corey also as two earrings in his left ear and a with three purple gems. Personality Corey is practical and quiet but when he does talk, he is an expert at making people laugh. Corey hates chaos and disorder, but doesn't like to be antagonistic and so keeps any discomfort to himself. He is willing to go above and beyond for his friends and family, but also struggles with assisting those who he dislikes. He also dislikes competition, and secretly loves singing. Fatal Flaw Corey's fatal flaw is Fearlessness. He is courageous to a fault and unable to understand risks and danger because of this. Relationships Ambrose Hightower- Corey doesn't remember much about his father. He remembers him being a troubled man and believes that he was wrongfully imprisoned, despite not knowing why or what he was convicted of. Eris- Corey has never been on good terms with his mother. She didn't stick around after his birth like most gods. His sister Lilah says Eris was a sadistic and vile woman who cared nothing for others and led their father down a dark path. He openly defies his mother at every turn and chooses the path of order. Despite this he uses the three gifts she sent him, though not for their original purpose. Lilah Hightower- To Corey, Lilah is the most important person in the world. She helped raised him after their father went to prison. He see's her as his best friend and has always looked up to her as a role-model. Weapons/Items Enchanted Xiphos: Although Corey can use any type of weapon without fail, he prefers using an enchanted xiphos which he can use to channel his hex bolts through. This gives him better accuracy and range, but he will tire more easily. Enchanted amulet: This midnight blue amulet enhances his hypnosis, although using it will tire him much more easily. Ring: This small sapphire-encrusted ring can transform into a shield at his command. Powers/Abilities Hex Bolts: Corey has the ability to create chaos via his "hexes" (often manifesting physically as "hex bolts"). These hexes are relatively medium range, and are limited to his line of sight. Casting a hex requires a gesture and concentration on his part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. He can use his hexes to: light flammable objects, deflect objects, stop the momentum of projectiles, open doors, explode objects, create force fields and deflect magical attacks. They have been known to alter the molecular composition and physical state of physical objects, negate or distort physical laws, can make inanimate things come to life, and to cause various forms of energy to spontaneously appear or disappear. He has an affinity with natural elements and phenomena and has trained often at using his hexes to deflect projectiles or to cause enemies to stumble or otherwise suffer the effects of "bad luck". Ultimately, the hexes are not under his direct control, although he can influence the nature of their effects with great concentration and effort. Hypnosis: Corey is able to deploy a form of mental inertness upon others through hypnotism. Telekinesis: Corey has the ability to mentally move objects through force of his mind. Weapon Intuition: Being a child of Eris makes him an expert in all weapon usage. War Manipulation (limited): Corey is naturally, extremely skilled in all forms of fighting, weapons and both strategy and tactics as well as statistics of war. He can start conflicts by influencing people or events, raise personal and fanatical armies, control and create weapons of every kind and even grant others extensive abilities of combat. Trivia * Corey is the first Community Character, a character created by several members of the wiki to be used by everyone. Category:Community Characters Category:Males Category:Children of Eris Category:Demigods Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Melody the Movement Category:BeholdtheVision Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Leafwhisker